


Do You Want to See the Stars?

by fictionalportal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sex, Stargazing, everything you could possibly want from episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Race you!" Laura giggled.</p><p>Here's what happened after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to See the Stars?

“Race you!” Laura whispered, bounding off down the hallway. 

Carmilla stood and switched off the camera on Laura’s laptop. Laura had tossed her sweater on the floor; Carmilla picked it up and lay it across the leather chaise. She didn’t remember where she had snatched it from, but she recalled thinking how cute it would look on her girlfriend. Now she was just as thrilled to see it on the ground after being stripped off Laura’s body. 

After giving Laura a generous head start to the roof, Carmilla’s vampire speed kicked in and she sped ahead of her unnoticed, arriving in the solarium a good minute before Laura. The furniture had been replaced since she had last been there: the antique obsidian thrones had been exchanged for upscale outdoor lounge pieces. Carmilla found her favorite spot at the center of the back wall of the solarium and pulled one of the couch-sized chaises over to it. The leather piece was easily large enough for the two of them to lie down and look up. She stood behind the couch, momentarily distracted by the clear sky of stars overhead. 

Her cosmic trance broke when she felt warm fingers lace in with her own. She glanced at Laura, suddenly next to her. Laura turned away, astonished by the glass room they were in, smiling in wonder. 

“Wow,” she exclaimed with a giggle, releasing Carmilla’s hand and spinning in a slow circle to take in the space. Once she was facing Carmilla again, she stepped toward her. She placed a hand on the vampire’s shoulder and scanned up her body, stopping when she was looking into her eyes. “Wow,” she repeated breathlessly. 

Carmilla’s sweet smile turned into a seductive smirk as she gestured to the black chaise. “Look at the stars with me?” 

Laura giggled again, and the high-pitched, happy sound made Carmilla’s heart soar. She next to Laura, who shifted so that they were as close as possible to each other, their legs stretched out along the length of the chaise. 

“When I was in first grade, I had a book called Awesome Astronomy,” Laura said. She took Carmilla’s hand, her finger tracing the one astral pattern she remembered--the Big Dipper--onto the back of it. She dropped Carmilla’s hand and continued. “My dad would read to me about a new star each night before bed. When we finished the stars, he taught me about constellations and then galaxies. I forgot most of them.”

“I can refresh your memory,” Carmilla said, sitting up and lifting her arm. Laura accepted the obvious invitation to cuddle, leaning her shoulder back against Carmilla’s chest. She felt a soft kiss land just behind her temple, turning to see Carmilla gazing up at the sky. 

“Where’s the Big Dipper?” Laura asked innocently. 

Carmilla exhaled a laugh. “You can’t see it right now. But if you look along this line--” she pointed at the sky, sweeping her arm across their field of view-- “you can see the Zodiac constellations. I’m sure you’re familiar with those.” 

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Just because I read my horoscope doesn’t mean I believe it. But they are strangely accurate.” 

“More like astoundingly general.” 

Laura rolled her eyes, conceding the point. “Where’s Taurus?” 

“Right above us, actually.” Carmilla glanced up, then back at Laura. “That’s your sign?” 

Laura nodded. “April twenty-third, so just barely. What’s yours?” 

Carmilla’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know.” 

Laura dropped her attention from the sky, looked over her shoulder to face her girlfriend. “What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“The signs have shifted slightly over the years. Four hundred years ago, they might not have lined up with this century’s time line.” 

“Well, your birthday is November ninth, so you’re probably a Scorpio either way you shift it. Maybe Sagittarius or Libra, but that really doesn’t line up as well with your personality.” Laura smiled, knowing that would elicit some snark from Carmilla, and tangled their feet together. Neither had remembered to put on shoes before running upstairs. 

“Just try and box me in, cupcake.” 

Laura looked back up at the sky and thought back to their pre-Zeta-party party so long ago. They had both been different people. She wondered if Carmilla experienced time like she did. In the vampire’s memory, did the last few months barely exist as a blink compared to three centuries? Or could the vampire feel like she had just started some new volume in her encyclopaedically long life? Laura knew her memories from before Silas now felt like some previous life that she would stare at through glass. 

In the present moment, she found she was no longer looking at the stars. Rather, her gaze had migrated to rest on the beautiful creature next to her. Laura realized that, unlike the twinkling stars, Carmilla was well within her reach. She lifted her hand to trace Carmilla’s jawline. 

For Carmilla, the feathery touch on her cheek was like a spark striking her skin, the stars temporarily forgotten when her eyes met Laura’s. 

Laura recognized the glint in Carmilla’s eye. She had seen it just before their private party with fancy champagne had been interrupted. 

“I forgot to check the wine cellar,” Laura whispered, the thought escaping into words. Her hand lingered, the harsh angle of Carmilla’s jaw against her palm.

“What a shame,” Carmilla said, tilting her head and combing her fingers through the ends of Laura’s hair. The tips of two fingers ghosted over her collarbone, stopping Laura’s breath in her throat. Maybe if a shooting star flew by and she wished hard enough, the fabric of her dress would disappear and she could feel Carmilla’s hand on her skin. 

Wait. She didn’t have to make a wish. 

Spurred on by thrillingly real opportunity she had recognized, Laura melted forward to eliminate the space between their lips. She gently bit at Carmilla’s bottom lip before she coaxed her down onto her back. 

“Carm,” Laura said between kisses. 

“Hmm?” Carmilla tried not to detach her lips from Laura’s, but the small human pulled away and sat up. 

Carmilla opened her eyes to see Laura straddled over hips, reaching to pull her checkered jumper over her head, revealing the top of her sheer black tights, her smooth tan stomach, and a black bra.

“Is that mine?” Carmilla asked, staring shamelessly at the bra covering Laura’s chest. 

“Oh, um, I ran out?” Laura replied. She leaned down until she was an inch from Carmilla’s face. “Do you want it back?” 

With that, one of Carmilla’s hands flew to the front of the bra and the other went to pull away the tights. Laura assisted her, rolling her hips and peeling the tights off over her calves and feet. As she finished undressing herself, only her underwear remaining, Carmilla sat up and pulled her black shirt off. Laura grabbed her around the ribs and pressed their lips together again. She glanced down at Carmilla’s chest against hers to see a red lace bra. 

“...Is that mine?” 

Carmilla smirked up at her. “All yours.” 

Laura kissed her quickly. “You know what I mean.” She trailed her hands down Carmilla’s stomach. 

“Yes, it’s yours. Now can I take off--” 

She cut herself off when she felt two of Laura’s fingers hook behind the waistband of her pants, her other hand already undoing the button and zipper. 

Laura’s focus flashed up to Carmilla’s eyes, her eyebrows high. Carmilla grinned back in response to the unspoken question and pulled Laura down with her as she lay back. Laura yanked the tight purple jeans off Carmilla’s hips, not bothering to remove them completely before shoving her hand into Carmilla’s underwear. 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Carmilla commented. 

“It’s a race remember?” Laura replied, her lips just brushing Carmilla’s ear. “Don’t you want to win?” 

Before any teasing comeback could be delivered, Laura crashed her lips into Carmilla’s. Her middle finger was the first to find an opening, stroking its way in gently. Laura moved her lips away from Carmilla’s, latching onto the pale skin of her neck briefly before returning. Another finger followed the first, her thumb working in slow circles. Laura was appropriately shocked when a loud moan escaped her typically stoic girlfriend, though she was sure she would remember that particular sound. Carmilla’s exclamation was drawn out long enough for Laura to pull away and start giggling. 

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, biting her lip. 

“Brilliantly so,” Carmilla breathed back, opening her eyes to see Laura’s bright smile. 

Laura glanced towards her hand and resumed pumping her fingers inside Carmilla while rolling her thumb over and back across sensitive skin. Carmilla’s moans continued, somehow even louder than the first. Laura ran her tongue across Carmilla’s lips, eliciting several softer sounds from the back of the vampire’s throat. The muscles in Carmilla’s neck grew taut as she threw her head back. Pale skin invited Laura’s lips to leave light marks over it, a constellation taking form down Carmilla’s neck and collar as stars exploded across the backs of her eyelids. The fire in her abdomen warmed her whole body as her lungs flooded with cool air, dousing the heat slowly as Laura continued kissing her neck and rubbing with her thumb. 

Carmilla grasped Laura’s shoulders, leaving no time for her own recovery before coming up to a seated position with Laura straddling her lap. 

“Ready?” Carmilla asked, glazey-eyed. 

Laura nodded back confidently without breaking their eye contact. 

Carmilla’s hand dove between Laura’s thighs, teasing her over her underwear. Suddenly, Laura shook her head in reprimand as she grabbed Carmilla’s hand, guiding guiding her fingers until they were inside of her. Laura rested one hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, the other grabbing her dark hair in a tight fist. She left little work for Carmilla to do, rolling her hips to get the best angle each time Carmilla stroked her fingers against her walls. Soft sounds came from Laura as her breathing became heavier and her legs began to shake. The tension in her stomach shattered, spreading a shiver up and down the length of her spine as she arched her back. 

When she came back down, straightening her back, she rested her forehead against Carmilla’s. She untangled her hand from the dark hair, resting it on top of the pale hand on her hip. Carmilla’s other hand traced from Laura’s thigh up her stomach and stopped at the side of her ribs. She pulled the girl in her lap closer to kiss her gently. 

“Bed sounds really good right now,” Laura managed, her breaths ragged. 

Carmilla smiled and lifted her off the chaise with her, kissing her again as her feet touched the black stone ground. Laura followed Carmilla’s eyes as she raised her gaze to the sky, taking a parting look at the stars outside. 

***

Before they had gotten to their bed, Carmilla and Laura had been distracted by two more rounds of “stargazing” on the leather chaise in the living room. After, Laura had insisted that she absolutely could not stand up, let alone walk to the bedroom, and so they had decided to sleep out on the chaise. Carmilla, in another heroic act, got up to bring pajamas back for the both of them. Laura lay sideways in the middle of the chaise, her feet just barely hanging off the side, hands folded over her stomach. 

She sat up when Carmilla came back, now sporting a graphic tank and black pants. The vampire dropped down to Laura’s eye level and held out a purple tank top and a pair of soft pajama pants for her with a small smile. As Laura pulled on the sleep clothes, Carmilla curled up next to her at the head of the chaise. Laura fell back onto the leather and then rolled onto her side to face Carmilla. The vampire was huddled up like a sleeping housecat. She felt Laura’s gaze and opened her eyes. 

“Hey,” she muttered.

“Hey.” Laura smiled at her, sleep heavy on her eyelids. 

“Cuddle with me?” 

Laura laughed. “Of course.”


End file.
